Lluvias que se olvidan
by Ashura Nako
Summary: El sonido de la lluvia se pierde más veces de las que son conscientes. Se pierde en el ruido del secador, en el tono de voz de Shinkai, en el cabello húmedo de Toudou.
_Esta vez vengo con una ship que yo no diría es crack sino rara. Una rare pair (?) El ShinTou se merece más amor sin ninguna duda, incluso hay pocos fics de ellos en inglés._

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **L**_ _luvias que se olvidan_

* * *

Toudou salió del baño solo con los canzoncillos y una toalla en los hombros. Era otoño y no hacía demasiado frío, pero siendo media noche, su pelo no se secaría al aire. Tendría que secarlo con el secador. Odiaba volver tan tarde de sus carreras y el tiempo que tardaba el tren en devolverle a su ciudad solo incrementaba la hora de llegada.

Shinkai estaba puntual en la estación, no esperaba menos de él. Sentado con un abrigo, pues era sensible al frío, una barrita energética en los labios y su nueva novela de misterio en las manos. Toudou sonrió al verle. Luego fueron a cenar y al final llegaron tarde al apartamento del escalador. El sábado se acababa y solo el domingo les quedaba libre. El lunes Hayato tenía que volver a la universidad y Toudou a sus entrenamientos.

A veces sentía que vivía de un modo demasiado acelerado. Entonces aparecía Shinkai con su sonrisa como si todo tuviera solución y Toudou le creía como un tonto. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando veían películas en el salón o Hayato le relataba lo interesante que era la novela que leía en esos momentos y dándole las claves que ya había leído, teorizaban juntos sobre el criminal. Días después, un mensaje llegaba al móvil de Jinpachi con el nombre del criminal y este se reía. Casi nunca acertaba. El cielo le bendijo con hermosura, gracia al hablar y habilidades para ser escalador. Al parecer, dotes detectivescas no le quedaban cuando le creó.

Se sentó en la cama de su apartamento preguntándose dónde estaría Hayato. Refregó la toalla por su pelo secándolo un poco para tratar de acortar el tiempo que empleara con el secador. Estaba cansado, le dolían los músculos y solo quería dormirse en los brazos de Hayato que siempre le abrazaban con ternura. Escuchó unos pasos detrás y no se giró a mirar, no podía ser otro que Shinkai pues nadie más había en el apartamento. Siguió secando su pelo cuando notó la cama hundirse ante el peso de la otra persona. Lo siguiente que notó fue algo muy frío y húmedo en su espalda. Entre sus omoplatos. Un escalofrío le recorrió al tiempo que se sobresaltaba y se giraba con el gesto contrariado dejando la toalla caer al suelo.

—¡Hayato! —gritó viendo como Shinkai sonreía divertido. En su mano había una lata de refresco. Ya sabía qué le había puesto en la espalda. Shinkai estaba sin camiseta y con esos pantalones grises y en opinión de Toudou, sin gracia, que usaba a veces para dormir—. No hagas eso, está muy fría.

—Esa es la gracia, Jinpachi.

Toudou enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y luego puso un puchero falso. Shinkai lo sabía.

Shinkai dejó la lata en la mesilla al lado de la cama.

—No le veo la gracia.

Shinkai sonrió de modo travieso y antes de que Toudou pudiera reaccionar le agarró tirándose con él en la cama. Las cosquillas no se hicieron esperar.

—A ver si esto lo ves gracioso.

—¡Hayato! —exclamó Toudou tratando de soltarse del agarre del contrario. Ya no recordaba que debía secarse el pelo, o que estaría despeinado. Ya ni recordaba lo fatigado que sentía los músculos.

Entre risas pelearon por hacer más cosquillas al contrario hasta que Shinkai decidió parar, o en opinión de Toudou: se rindió. Jinpachi estaba sentado sobre sus caderas aún riéndose. Hayato se quedó en silencio mirándole, quizás Toudou era consciente o quizás no, pero adoraba esos momentos. Tener a Toudou cerca le hacía sonreír.

Toudou miró la lata y la cogió, luego la acercó esta vez él al contrario. Específicamente a su pecho y la apoyó. Las gotas creadas por la condensación del frío sobre la lata, caminaron felices por el pecho desnudo de Hayato. Shinkai cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. No llevaba bien el frío así que le tenía que molestar pero era la pequeñita venganza de Toudou. Jinpachi sonrió ante la cara de Hayato y luego volvió a dejar la lata en la mesita. Se acercó lentamente al pecho de Shinkai y con lentitud y cuidado pasó su lengua por las gotas que aún recorrían los pectorales de Hayato.

—Jinpachi… —susurró Shinkai en el silencio de la habitación.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer en el exterior pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó antes de que los labios de Toudou se reunieran con los de Shinkai y los dedos de este se perdieran en las hebras húmedas del cabello de Jinpachi.

Las manos de Shinkai ardían sobre la piel de Toudou que no se había percatado del frío que tenía sin ropa. Ya no importaba. Cada beso de Shinkai en su cuello parecía elevar un centígrado su temperatura. El frío era algo muy olvidado al cabo de unos minutos. Los pantalones de Shinkai también. La toalla, era ya historia.

.

.

.

Toudou no podía decir que se sentía más cansado que antes. Era cierto que tenía el cuerpo cansado de la carrera que había disputado horas antes, esa que para colmo había perdido. Era curioso como solo ahora, en los brazos de Shinkai, volvía a pensar que había perdido. Hayato solo le había dicho que no se viniera abajo, que «la próxima vez sería». Eran palabras tan ensayadas y fáciles que nadie las creería. Jinpachi sabía que Hayato pronunció cada una con sinceridad y apoyo genuino.

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y solo entonces ambos fueron conscientes de estas. Pero los brazos de Shinkai la hacían parecer lejana, muy lejana.

—Jinpachi.

—¿Hn?

—No puedes dormir con el pelo mojado.

También se había olvidado de eso. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y notó como claramente, estaba mucho menos húmedo que antes pero aún no estaba seco del todo.

—Ah, no tengo ganas de secármelo —dijo enterrándose en el pecho de Shinkai y enredando sus brazos en la ancha espalda de este. Sintió el pecho de Shinkai vibrar con una risa.

—No seas infantil. Vamos.

Separó su cuerpo del de Shinkai sintiendo el viento rodearle. Pero ese viento no era comparable a los brazos que anteriormente le abrazaban. Se irguió con pesar y Shinkai hizo lo mismo. Ahora sentía más frío que nunca. Salió de las sabanas y buscó algo de ropa para dormir. Luego se giró de nuevo viendo que Shinkai había vuelto a vestirse. Esta vez también con una camiseta. Sonrió. Shinkai definitivamente no llevaba bien el frío.

Miró la mesilla y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ya debe estar caliente —dijo señalando la lata que así como los pantalones, el cansancio, la toalla y demás, había sido olvidada.

La mirada de Hayato le confirmó que él también la había olvidado. Abrió la chapa de esta y dio un buche. Puso una cara de asco.

—Ni Yasutomo se la bebería.

—Oh sí, él sí lo haría. Tras maldecir e insultar hasta al aire.

La Bepsi encontraría su lugar en el fregadero de Toudou. Estaba asquerosamente caliente a opinión de Shinkai.

Hayato salió de la habitación con la lata en la mano y luego Toudou le vio entrar al cuarto de baño mientras él recogía la toalla del suelo para ponerla en el cesto de ropa para lavar. Shinkai volvió con el secador.

—No hace falta que me lo traigas. No estoy tan cansado como para andar —dijo Toudou haciéndose el ofendido. ¿Qué era? ¿Un debilucho? Fuku estaría decepcionado.

—No es eso. Voy a secarte yo el pelo.

Toudou alzó una ceja pero luego asintió en silencio. Nadie más que su madre de niño, le había secado el pelo. De repente una extraña emoción le recorrió el pecho. Quería que Hayato le secara el pelo. Con la ilusión mal disimulada se sentó de rodillas en la cama y escuchó a Shinkai enchufar el aparato en el enchufe más cercano, tras avisarle que tendría que quitar el móvil del escalador que estaba cargando y con mil LINES en pantalla. Toudou asintió, no le importaba ni la batería ni los mensajes en ese momento. Poco después el sonido de la lluvia fue una vez más perdido, esta vez en el mar de ruido que era el secador.

—Mañana nos quedaremos en casa si llueve. ¿No? —preguntó Toudou alzando su voz por encima del sonido del secador.

—Claro. Peli y palomitas.

—¿Y Bepsi caliente? —cuestionó entre risas.

—Espero que no. Aunque si se calientan por el mismo motivo que hoy, no me importa —contestó Shinkai haciendo que Toudou se riera.

Sin esforzarse, el sonido de la risa de Jinpachi superaba con creces el del secador, o al menos así parecía en oídos de Hayato.

—¿Qué has estado leyendo esta semana?

—La de esta semana es muy interesante. Es un poco cliché. Mansión y fin de semana de vacaciones grupal en esta. Pero es diferente, todos los que parecen típicos inocentes que al final son los criminales han muerto, así que realmente uno de los más sospechosos ha de ser el culpable. Pero eso sería muy fácil, ha de haber algo oculto. La verdad es que me tiene intrigado. Estaba leyendo cuando llegaste en el tren…

La voz de Shinkai hablando de sus novelas sumado al ruido del secador, tranquilizaban a Toudou. Quería que acabara de secar su pelo y tumbarse en la cama. Escucharle hasta quedarse dormido. Mañana en el desayuno lleno de proteínas y alimentos sanos que Toudou prepararía, teorizarían sobre el culpable. Por la tarde verían una película con palomitas y refrescos que estarían bien fríos. Por la noche Hayato cogería un tren para volver a Meiso y la cama de Jinpachi volvería a sentirse fría. Quizás un par de días más tarde tendría el nombre del asesino en un LINE de aquel que hacía que conseguía hacer que la lluvia fuera ignorada.


End file.
